Prom Night Wonders
by Anahoney
Summary: Jake asks Sam to the Prom. what will happen in the weeks before, on that night, and the fallowing weeks? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Slowly I leaned against the coral. Silently she watched as the many horses of River Bend Ranch graze lazily in the warmth of the Nevada sun. Suddenly I was standing in shadow. I looked up to find Jake Ely, River Bend's hansom young stable boy and one of my best friends, leaning on the fence next to me. His eyes were a dark brown that were in the constant shadow of his Stetson. His ink black hair was tied back in its usual leather strap to show the smooth mahogany skin from his Indian heritage.

"Hey brat." He said as he looked out over the small herd of saddle horses.

I rolled my eyes before turning back at the horses. We stood there in silence for a few moments before I said, "I'm going for a ride."

"Great I'll come with you" Jake said following me into the barn. I stopped dead and turned swiftly on the heels of my new boots to face him, "Jake you're really starting to annoy me. You've been popping up everywhere I go today. What do you want?"

I could instantly tell he was embarrassed. He scuffed his boots on the ground and reached up to rub the back of his neck. "What. Is. It?" I said making each word a question of and in itself.

"I was…um…wondering if you…um… wanted to go to the…um…prom"

"I'd…I'd love to go Jake." I said trying not to shout out in excitement.

"Really? I mean cool. I better get to work, see ya." He said before walking the rest of the way into the barn.

I ran to the house almost colliding with my stepmother, Bryanna, who coming out of the house.

"What's up?" Bryanna asked as she stepped a side to allow me to race to the phone.

"Nothing," I answered, "can I go out for a ride?"

"That's fine just be back be fore dark"

I picked up the phone and dialed Jennifer Kentworthey's house.

"Hello?" Jen answered.

"Jen see if you can meet me at War Drum Flats in twenty minutes."

"Hold on…my mom said that was fine."

"See ya there." I hung up the phone before taking off at a run toward the barn.

------------------------------------------20 minutes later---------------------------------------------

I arrived at War Drum Flats at the same time that Jen did riding her palomino mare Silk Stockings.

"What's going on?" Jen asked, as she pulled silly up to trot beside Ace.

"Not much, except," I paused, rose in my saddle, and pulled Ace's forelock out from the bridle. I could see her friend fidgeting slightly in her saddle "Jake asked me to the Prom."

"HE WHAT?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I told you, he asked me to prom." I said lightly.

"And you said you were busy. Right?"

"No I told him that I would love to go."

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Ya know he's really not that bad."

"Uh-huh… and neither is a mountain lion, sweetie."

"What ever, now are you going to help me look for a dress or insult my date?"

"Well, I probably should help you look for a dress, since I'm going to."

"Really with who?"

"No one."

"Come on Jen your only a freshman, you have to have been asked by at least a junior. Now who?"

"Darrel."

"This is going to be awesome!" I yelled scaring Ace. "It's ok boy."

------------------------------------------------That Night----------------------------------------------

That night after dinner I decided that I needed to tell some one so that I could go into town that weekend and pick up a dress. I decided my safest bet was Bryanna. I walked into Cody's room to find Bryanna rocking him lightly to sleep.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?"

"Um… well I kind of need to go into town this weekend."

"Can I ask why and if this has anything to do with why you almost ran me over this evening?" she asked with a smile.

"Well, Jake kind of asked me to the prom." I said quickly.

"Sam that's great. And I'm sure I can find time to bring you to the mall to find a dress. Can I assume that you have yet to tell your dad or Grace?"

"Yeah." I said wondering over to peer at my little brother.

"Do you want me to tell Wyatt?"

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course I would, now why don't you go finish that homework I know you haven't done this weekend."

I softly kissed the soft top of my brother's head before starting to walk out of the room, "Bryanna?"

"Yes Sam?"

"Thanks again."

"No problem."

I walked to my room closing the door behind me. I looked at my backpack on the floor by my desk where it had sat since Friday. I slowly walked over and opened it up. I decided to start with history. History was the easiest for me since it was Jake's mom, Mrs. Ely, who taught it. I slowly opened my book and turned to the page where the assigned reading started. The chapter started with a story of some rich family that had lived in the mid-60's. As I read on my mind slowly shifted to Jake. I smiled at the thought. We had been friends since I could remember. He had been there to comfort me when my mother had died, he had been there when I fell off of Blackie, my old colt, he had been there when I had boarded the plain to Los Angeles when my dad had sent me away. He was even there when I first come back to the ranch. I smiled wider as I remember my first day back at the ranch. I had seen Jake quickly jumping up from the dirt were the mare that he had been training at the time, Pocahontas, had thrown him. His Indian black hair was pulled back in its leather strap and he was walking to retrieve his Stetson when he had first noticed me. I remembered the way his voice had drawled with its southern accent when he had recognized me. I also remembered how I had noticed the way Jake had changed from the last time he had seen me. I shook my head to clear it before finishing the reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bryanna and Jen's mom, Lila, were in the front seat talking about random things, well in the back Jen and I talked about the dresses we were looking for. I wanted a Silver dress or a hunter green like the one I had worn at Bryanna and my father's wedding. Jen wanted a Teal or Sea Blue dress. Once the dress colors were decided we talked about makeup, accessories, and hair dues we wanted. Wyatt had let me take out a hundred dollars from my account to pay for extra stuff but they made me let them pay for the dress. When we all arrived at the mall Jen and I were the first ones out of the car leading our mothers into the store.

Three Hours and 100 Dresses Latter

I stood in front of the semi-circle of mirrors and examined the dress she was wearing. The dress was made with silver silk. The stomach area was tight and the skirt hung lightly down her legs. The slit on the side only came up to her knee. The top was a v-neck with a bit a blue lace at the top. I spun lightly and the dress billowed slightly. I stopped when I saw Jen coming out of her dressing room in a light blue dress. The dress was a v-neck also but was a halter-top. The top had beads spread tastefully down to around the breast area. The dress was tight until the knees where it flowed out with a gauzy material.

"Jake/Darrel wont be able to keep his eye's off of you," we said in unison. Our laughter brought our mothers over filled with curiosity.

Bryanna smiled, "you both look beautiful."

"Thanks." I said smiling, "I think I want this one."

"Me too" Jen add positioning herself beside me.

Lila answered smiling lightly, "and I agree, so go get changed so we can pay for them."

"Next are shoes!" I called from my dressing room as I changed back into my regular clothes.

Half an hour latter

When we finally left the mall we had two garment bags, two shoe boxes, and a bag full of make up and other accessories.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: This chapter is going to be in the third person because it's the only way to do it .**_

Chapter 4

A week before prom Sam was in her room when her dad walked in. As he walked in a new song started on the radio. He paused when he saw his daughter. Sam was dressed in a loose pair of shorts and one of his old flannel shirts with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. As he watched his daughter twist, wind, grind, and twirl her body, he realized his baby had grown up. No longer was she the little girl that would climb up on his lap and fall asleep in his arms. She was now a young woman. For the first time since he had brought her back from Los Angeles he realized she had curves. Her face had thinned out, has had the rest of her body.

When Sam saw her dad there she stopped in her tracks. Her face flushed; quickly she walked over to the radio and turned it down to a murmur.

"Hey Dad." She said breathlessly as she pushed her long auburn hair behind her ears.

"Hey sweetie," he said pulling out her computer chair and sitting down. " I wanted to talk to you before you went to bed tonight."

"About what?" she asked curling up on the corner of her bed.

"You going to the prom with Jake."

"Oh?"

"I…I really am happy for you Sam. I just…I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Dad, I'm going with Jake, not some random guy from school." Sam said in shock.

"I know but you're still my baby."

"Dad, I'm fifteen. I'm not a baby." Sam said patiently.

"You'll always be my little girl Sam. I wouldn't care if you were going out with Christ himself, I would still worry about my little girl getting hurt."

"I'll be fine daddy. I promise," Sam said before giving her father a hug and kiss, "and since I know it'll make you feel better Jen's going too."

"Really? With who?"

"Jake's friend Darrell."

"Well then I thank the heavens I'm not her father," he said getting up with a laugh.

"Love ya dad." She said fallowing him to the door.

"Love you too baby," he turned to leave, "and lets keep the music down to a tolerable level Sammy."

"Ok," she laughed, "see ya tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: This chapter is going to be in the third person because it's the only way to do it just like the last chapter.**_

Chapter 5

The next day Sam was in the barn cleaning. She had decided that since her chores were done and Jen couldn't come out to meet her that she would spend some time working on freshening up the barn. To help her keep her spirits up in the messy place, she turned the radio on.

**Well, I walked into the room**

**Passing out hundred dollar bills**

**And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado Grill**

**And I buy the bar a double round of crown**

**And everybody's getting down**

**An' this town aint ever gonna to be the same**

When Jake walked in the barn to get a saddle for the new horse he was working with he couldn't believe his eyes.

**Cause I saddle up my horse**

**And I ride into the city**

**I make a lot of noise**

**Cause the girls**

**They are so pretty**

**Riding up and down Broadway**

**On my old stud Leroy**

**And the girls say**

**Save a horse, ride a cowboy.**

**Everybody says**

**Save a horse, ride a cowboy**

Sam was dancing to 'Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy'

**Well I don't give a dang about nothing**

**I'm singing and Bling-Blinging**

**While the girls are drinking**

**Long necks down!**

**And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy**

**or my Chevrolet for your Escalade**

**Or your freak parade**

**I'm the only John Wayne left in this town**

Jake was speechless at what he saw.

**And I saddle up my horse**

**and I ride into the city**

**I make a lot of noise**

**Cause the girls**

**They are so pretty**

**Riding up and down Broadway**

**on my old stud Leroy**

**And the girls say**

**Save a horse, ride a cowboy.**

**Everybody says**

**Save a horse, Ride a cowboy**

He never thought she could move like that. He was stunned. _Where did she learn to dance like that?_ He thought to himself.

**I'm a thourough-bred**

**That's what she said**

**In the back of my truck bed**

**As I was gettin' buzzed on suds**

**Out on some back country road.**

**We where flying high**

**Fine as wine, having ourselves a big and rich time**

**And I was going, just about as far as she'd let me go.**

**But her evaluation**

**of my cowboy reputation**

**Had me begging for salvation**

**all night long**

**So I took her out giggin frogs**

**Introduced her to my old bird dog**

**And sang her every Wilie Nelson song I could think of**

Sam turned and saw Jake Standing there. She reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Come on! Dance with me." She said smiling.

**And we made love**

**And I saddled up my horse**

**And I ride into the city**

**I make a lot of noise**

**Cause the girls**

**They are so pretty**

**Riding up and down Broadway**

**On my old stud Leroy**

**And the girls say**

**Save a horse, ride a cowboy.**

**Everybody says**

**Save a horse, Ride a cowboy**

Before he knew it he was dancing there in the barn with Sam. As he watched her dance her way around him he couldn't help but smile.

**What? What?**

**Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy**

**Everybody says**

**Save a Horse Ride a cowboy.**

Jake looked into Sam's eyes as the song ended. With out thinking he pulled her to him lightly kissing her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As he pulled back, I rapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. When our lips met for a second time Jake relaxed. He snaked his arms around my waist and held me to his hard body.

_Click_

We broke apart to find Bryanna standing in the doorway with a camera. We both looked down in embarrassment. With a laugh Bryanna continued to the tack room.

"I should probably get to work." Jake said reluctance in his voice as he let me go.

"Who are you working today?"

"I was thinking Lady Godiva."

"Need help?"

"Actually I wanted to see how she did on the range so it couldn't hurt if you wanted to come along."

"Sure. It's either that or stay here and clean." I said with a shutter. As I followed Jake to the tack room I stopped and turned off the radio. When I got in to the tack room I asked Bryanna if I could go with Jake out on the range. I turned to get my saddle to find that it was missing.

"Bryanna, have you seen my saddle?"

"What do you mean?" she said turning toward me.

"My saddles not here."

"Samantha what have we told you about leaving your tack laying around."

"I swear I put it back here last night when I got back from riding." I said looking around the tack room in disbelief. Suddenly I realized that my saddle wasn't the only thing missing from the tack room, "my halter and bridal are missing too."

"WYATT!" Bryanna said shaking her head in disbelief.

My dad walked into the room carrying his own tack, "what is it dear?" he asked putting the tack into its place.

"Your daughter has misplaced all of her tack." She said to her husband.

"Samantha Ann, you better find it and fast. We do not have the money to just pick up a new saddle and bridle for you when ever you forget where you placed yours."

"But dad I set it right here when I came back from my ride last night I swear it." I said begging that my father believed me.

"I don't want to hear it Samantha, now go look out in the yard or barn and see if you can find it or you'll have to pay for your own new tack" he said sternly.

I slumped my shoulders as I walked out of the small room. _I know I put my tack back in there last night._ I told myself as I walked out of the barn to look over by the coral to see if I had left it there. What I saw stopped me dead in my tracks.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

There stood Jake holding a fully tacked Ace.

"But how?" I stammered.

"Merry Late Christmas honey." Wyatt and Bryanna said in unison behind me.

I turned to face them. "But…you said…" I ran over and gave my father and stepmother a hug. "Thank you so, so, so much."

"Go on I know your dieing to go ride so go and tell us how it is." Wyatt said pushing me toward my horse. The saddle was a black with small silver accents. Lightly I took the new reins from Jake and pulled myself up to settle in the new seat. It was soft and had a decent cushioning to it. That's when I realized that it was brand new.

"You know what cowgirl?" Jake said from next to me.

I looked down at him in amazement and shook my head.

"Something looks wrong, out of place." He said with a smile, "here try this." He reached up and pulled my hat off replacing it with one he had sitting on the fence. I pulled the hat off and examined it. It was made of a dark black velvet with a small silver band around the base.

"Wow" I said setting hat back on my head before swing off my horse and wrapping my arms him. I looked up into his deep brown eyes and couldn't think of a happier moment in my life.

"Ready to go yet brat?"

"Yeah seeing as how I need to show you how a real cowgirl rides." I said swing back up into my new saddle.

On the range some time latter

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah." I said looking over at Jake.

"So do you really like that hat?"

"I love it really."

"Good." He said turning to back to face the open range.

"Hey cowboy lets see how good your horse really is." I said.

"My horse can beat your old pony any day cowgirl." He said looking at me with a spark in his mustang eyes.

"Oh we'll see about that." I said as I pushed Ace into a lope. When I looked behind me I saw that Jake and Godiva were only a few strides behind us. "Come on boy lets see what they're made of." I loosened my reins before kicking Ace into a full gallop. We raced across the dessert neck and neck for what seemed like hours before simultaneously pulling our horses into a gentle jog.

"We should probably head back." Jake said as he looked at the slowly setting sun.

"Yeah I guess you're right." I said sighing.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I said that there shouldn't be many songfic chapters and I promise after this one there will only be one or two more for this series.**

**This chapter will be in both Sam and Jakes point of view.**

Chapter 8

The Friday night before prom the Elys decided to have a bon fire/dance at the Three Ponies Ranch. Jen had rode over to River Bend Ranch after school and we were getting ready. The plan was that we would ride over to the Three Ponies Ranch, party till eleven thirty, be home before midnight, like my dad had told me I had to be, go to sleep, get up and get ready for prom the next night. I had chosen to where a pair of low hip-hugger wash out jeans with an emerald green tube top, and to conceal them from my father I pulled on an old jean jacket and would button it up before heading down stares. Jen was wearing a pair of low rise white jeans with a light blue tank top belly shirt she too grabbed a jean jacket to hide this from my dad as well. As for make-up I had chosen a dark green eye shadow with a small amount of 'kiss me please' pink lipstick, as for Jen I ended up doing her make up too, for her though I went with a sterling silver eye shadow and the same lipstick as I had on. We both took a last look in the mirror before heading down the stares. We both pulled on our boots and grabbed our hats.

"Wow" Jen said when she saw the new hat Jake had bought me.

"What?"

"Nice hat." She said. Admiring it.

"Thanks Jake gave it to me and my dad, Bryanna, and Gram got me a new saddle and bridle."

"And you didn't tell me?" Jen asked incredulously.

"I kind of forgot." I said meekly.

"Ok lets go check with the adults so we can go." we both ran into the living room.

"So?"

"You both look beautiful." Gram said from her rocking chair.

"Dad?"

"You look lovely dear."

"Ok we're going to head out now see you tomorrow."

"Just be back before midnight Samantha."

"We will be dad."

we walked out to the barn and tacked up their horses before mounting and heading toward Three Ponies Ranch.

When we got there the party had already started.

"Yo Sammy!" I heard some one yell as I dismounted. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands grip my waist and lower me to the ground. I turned to find Quinn standing right behind me, and behind him I counted three more Elys.

"What do you guys want and or need?" I said turning back to unsaddle Ace.

"Oh don't worry about that we'll get him." Bryan said coming forward and grabbing Ace's reins.

"I know how to take care of my own horse" I said before realizing that they had surrounded me and that Jen was standing a couple feet away with Darrell totally oblivious to what was happening.

"Sammy we only want you to do one itsy bitsy thing." Nate said slowly closing in on me from his place to my right.

I opened my mouth to scream when four hands slapped down on my mouth. Suddenly I was air born and realized that they were carrying me to the barn. AS soon as we got there they set me down and slowly all pulled their hands away from my mouth.

"You do realize that I should kick the crap out of all of you right hear and right know?" I said looking at them wearily.

"Yes and we're begging that you won't and that'll listen to us." Adam said lightly.

"What do you want?" I pleaded.

"For you to sing us all a song." Quinn said.

"I…I don't sing." I said shaking my head.

"Yes you do we've all heard you singing to the horses and now we're just asking you to sing for us." Bryan said matter-of-factly.

"If I humiliate myself out there and sing will you guys leave me a lone for the rest of the night?"

"Yes" all four answered in unison.

"All right all right I'll do it." I said trying to escape.

"Great Darrell has a microphone and sound system all set up all you have to do is tell him what song and sing your heart out." Nate said leading me back out of the barn.

"You know if you guys hadn't ganged up on me there is no way that I would be doing this?"

"Yes that's why we did all gang up on you, we knew we would get our way." Adam said walking beside me. That's when I noticed that once again they were slowly ushering me somewhere. I noticed that we were headed to the porch.

"Can I at least go say hi to Jake and Darrel before you publicly humiliate me?"

They all looked at each other as if asking if it would be safe. "Fine." They said with pouts.

I ducked and ran toward Jake where he sat by the fire. When I sat down I felt him put his arm around my shoulders. I set my head on his shoulder and sighed contently.

"Are you cold?" he asked looking down at me.

"What," then I remembered the jacket, "no hold on." I stood up and quickly took the jacket off.

"COME ON SAM!" I heard the rest of the Elys call.

Sam hung her head in defeat, "I'll be back." She said grumpily to Jake.

"Where are you going?" he asked suddenly on his feet.

"Let's just say that your brothers can be pretty intimidating when you're stuck alone with them in a barn by yourself."

"What are they making you do?" he said protectively.

"You'll see." She said walking to where Darrel was with the stereo. Sam stopped for a minute. "Hey Jerk number 3 were did you put my tack?"

"On the stall that I stuck Ace in."

I walked to the barn and opened one of my saddlebags. When I found the CD I wanted I walked back to the stereo, pushed Darrell out of the way opened the CD portion slipped in the CD and put on number 5.

"And now we have our very own Samantha Ann Forester sing us a lovely song." I heard one of the jerks say.

I walked out and grabbed the mike. " Before I start I just want to say that I hate you, you, you, and you." I said pointing to the four brothers who looked hurt at the speech. I smiled sweetly. "Lets get this done." I walked to the center of the porch that was serving as my stage. I hit the key as soon as the first line blasted out of the speakers:

_**Uh oh**_

_**There you go again talking cinematic**_

_**Yeah you!**_

_**You're charming, got everybody star struck.**_

_**I know**_

_**How you always seem to go**_

_**For the obvious instead of me**_

_**But get a ticket and you'll see**_

I walked to the steps of the porch so I could more easily scan the faces of my audience.

_**If we were a movie**_

_**You'd be the right guy**_

_**And I'd be the best friend**_

_**You'd fall in love with**_

_**In the end we'd be laughing**_

_**Watching the sunset**_

_**Fade to black**_

_**Show the names**_

_**Play that happy song**_

Instantly I found who I was looking for.

_**(Yeah)**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**When you call me**_

_**I can hear it in your voice**_

_**Oh sure!**_

_**Wanna see me**_

_**And tell me all about her**_

_**La la**_

_**I'll be acting through my tears**_

_**I guess you'll never know**_

_**That I should win**_

_**An Oscar for this scene I'm in**_

Jakes POV

When she started singing I felt all the breath rush from my body. Her voice was sweet yet had a slight touch of sass as she stood on the porch and sang. I was surprised with the song that she had picked. But as the words swirled around me in her voice I could feel myself lost to her.

_**If we were a movie**_

_**You'd be the right guy**_

_**And I'd be the best friend**_

_**You'd fall in love with**_

_**In the end we'd be laughing**_

_**Watching the sunset**_

_**Fade to black**_

_**Show the names**_

_**Play that happy song**_

This was the happiest song I had ever heard and if it was her singing I would listen till my heart stopped beating in my chest.

_**Wish I could tell you there's a twist**_

_**Some kind of hero in disguise**_

_**And we're together**_

_**It's for real**_

_**Now playing**_

_**Wish I could tell you there's a kiss**_

_**Like something more than in my mind**_

_**I see it**_

_**Could be amazing**_

I watched as she started to get into the song. Her hips slowly swaying back and forth in the tight low rise jeans she had on. I had never felt this way before in my life and I never wanted it to stop.

_**If we were a movie**_

_**You'd be the right guy**_

_**And I'd be the best friend**_

_**You'd fall in love with**_

_**In the end we'd be laughing**_

_**Watching the sunset**_

_**Fade to black**_

_**Show the names**_

_**Play that happy song**_

_Amazing._ We could be amazing and I knew at that time that their was no one else I would ever want to be with.

_**If we were a movie**_

_**You'd be the right guy**_

_**And I'd be the best friend**_

_**You'd fall in love with**_

_**In the end we'd be laughing**_

_**Watching the sunset**_

_**Fade to black**_

_**Show the names**_

_**Play that happy song**_

As her voice softened as the music died and with it so did my heartbeat. Before I knew what I was doing I pulled her into my arms and kissed her.

_**If we were a movie**_

_**You'd be the right guy**_

_**And I'd be the best friend**_

_**You'd fall in love with**_

_**In the end we'd be laughing**_

_**Watching the sunset**_

_**Fade to black**_

_**Show the names**_

_**Play that happy song**_

Sam's POV

As his lips crushed down on mine I felt my heart soar. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let my body relax into his. When he pulled back I wanted to protest, until I heard the applause. I looked over to find friends staring and clapping. I putt my head down to hide the blush.

"About time you two." I heard Darrell yell from where he was starting more music. I felt Jake's arm wrap around my waist as I slowly lowered my arms from his neck. We all headed toward the bonfire when Jens song and mine came on. We looked at each other and quickly pulled ourselves away from our guys.

When we got in the open we started dancing without thought.

Jake's POV

I had never seen any one dance like Sam was with Jen.

_**I come home in the morning light **_

_**My mother says when you gonna live your life right **_

_**Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones **_

_**And girls just want to have fun **_

_**Oh girls just want to have fun **_

With out thought we all made a circle around the two girls.

_**The phone rings in the middle of the night **_

_**My father yells what you gonna do with your life **_

_**Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one **_

_**But girls they want to have fun **_

_**Oh girls just want to have-- **_

I felt my heart give a jump when she grabbed me and pulled me in to dance with her. It wasn't as up beat as what we had danced to in the barn but still she was great. As she moved her way around me I couldn't help but be hypnotized by the way her hips moved in such an easy way.

_**That's all they really want **_

_**Some fun **_

_**When the working day is done **_

_**Girls-- they want to have fun **_

_**Oh girls just want to have fun **_

Sam's POV

Has I danced with Jake I felt his arm come around my waist and I felt him start to move with me. I looked up into those deep brown eyes and completely lost myself to them.

_**Some boys take a beautiful girl **_

_**And hide her away from the rest of the world **_

_**I want to be the one to walk in the sun **_

_**Oh girls they want to have fun **_

_**Oh girls just want to have **_

When the song ended every one who had danced was out of breath and laughing. The audience gave what they thought to be the proper amount of applause, but I didn't care. I was to caught up with the god that was in front of me.

_**That's all they really want **_

_**Some fun **_

_**When the working day is done **_

_**Girls--they want to have fun **_

_**Oh girls just want to have fun, **_

_**They want to have fun, **_

_**They want to have fun...**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day Jen and me woke up at six. Quickly we dressed in similar outfits, a pair of worn blue jeans and a t-shirt. When we got outside I was surprised to see Jakes mare Witch grazing lazily next top Ace in the pasture.

"Morning sleeping beauty." I heard a deep voice say as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "and what, may I ask, are you doing up this early?" he said resting his head on my shoulder. I saw Jen role her eyes before walking away.

"Well we're going for a ride before to night. And what exactly are you doing over here this early?" I said turning to face him for the first time. That's when I noticed the bucket full of water only feet away. "And why is that bucket there?"

Jake took several steps back, "well I was coming over here to wake you guys up and I have no idea why that buckets there."

"Well I should probably put it away." I said walking over to grab the bucket. I looked over my shoulder at Jake and saw relief flood Jake's face. I smiled to my self as I picked the bucket up; quickly I grazed my fingers over the surface of the water only to find the water ice cold. I picked the bucket up and headed toward the barn. As I walked by Jake I noticed that all he had on was his thin tank top that he wore under his flannel shirt that was currently MIA. I stopped in front of him and started to lean in to kiss him, quickly I upended the bucket on his head and ran.

"BRAT!" I heard him take off after me. I felt his wet arms wrap around my waist before lifting me into the air.

"Jake put me down!" I said trying to squirm free.

"Nope it's pay back time." He said laughing. That's when I saw we were walking toward the river.

"JACOB. ELY. PUT. ME. DOWN."

"Natta a chance brat" he laughed.

"Please Jake, don't through me in there. Please." I begged seconds before the cold water engulfed me. I came up drenched head to foot. Slowly I walked over to where Jake was doubled over in laughter. Slowly he looked up to where I was standing, hands on hips. I saw the humor drain from his eyes replaced with something I couldn't place.

Jake's POV

I've never seen anyone so beautiful as Sam was then. Where most people would look absolutely ridicules, she looked gorgeous. She was tripping from head to foot and yet I had never seen someone so beautiful. Because of the water her jeans hung low on her hips and her t-shirt clung to her perfect torso. Her emerald eyes were dark with fury and her perfect auburn hair hung around her head in dripping clumps. I stood up and looked down t her with wonder. _When had Samantha Anna Forester become such a beautiful woman? _

Her musical voice broke through my thoughts, "you are going to pay for this Jacob Ely." With that she turned and marched back to the house. No matter how much I tried I couldn't help but watch as she walked away, that tight…

"Enjoying the view?" I herd an annoying rat say.

I turned to find the annoying rat in question, Jennifer Kentworthy, behind me with a smirk on her face.

"Maybe I am." I said walking back toward the barn

"So what did you do to get her so pissed at you?" I kept walking hoping that just maybe she would leave. "I'm not going any where." She said leaning on the door way to the barn.

"Dumped her in the river just like I'm going to do to you if you don't leave me alone." I said before continuing to the tack room. When I saw Sam's new tack an idea came to me before I quickly pushed it away. _She would kill me._

I was saddling Cheddar, palomino gelding with white stocks on all four legs and a small white star, when Sam came back out. She had changed into a pair of low rider black jeans with silver hemming and a tight, blood red tank top that ended just above her belly button. She had her beautiful auburn hair pulled back into a tight French braid and had the black cowboy had I had given her set lightly on her head.

"Problem Cowboy?" she said in her beautiful musical voice.

"Nope" I said before continuing to tighten Cheddar's girth.

"how long have we had Cheddar?" she said leaning against the paddock fence.

"bout a month." I said resisting all of my instincts that were telling me to run over to her, wrap my arms around her and never let go.

"long enough to bring him out on the range?"

"I guess why?"

"well me and Jen are planning on heading out soon and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with. But if you don't I'll under stand." With that she turned and walked away with out giving my the chance to answer.

Sam's POV

I smiled to myself as I started walking toward the barn.

"YO Brat." I herd Jake call behind me. I paused, turned, and looked at him. "I'm ready when you are."

I sent him my best smile before going to tell Jen the plan.

**Just so every one knows the idea Jake came up with was to steal Sam's tack and hide it on her because of her reaction when she thought it was gone before.**

**R&R**

**Ana**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As we rode out of the yard I could feel Jakes eyes fallowing every move I made. I smiled to myself, revenge is sweet. I turned to Jen and winked at her to tell her the fun was a bout to start.

"So Sam what did you think of Tommy?' Tommy was Jen's cousin who was going to be visiting again in a week from New York, so we thought he was a pretty good candidate that Jake couldn't pummel.

"He's ok." I said trying to seem uncertain of an answer even though we had rehearsed down to each breath.

"Only ok? You guys seemed to be getting along pretty well the last time he was here"

"He's funny, ok?" I said trying to sound annoyed.

"Who's Tommy?" Jake asked right on cue.

"My cousin. Who somebody, not going to mention any names, cough-Sam-cough, has a crush on." Jen said smugly.

"Really?" Jake said eyeing me. I could practically hear the jealousy oozing out of his voice.

I pulled Ace to a stop and turned in my saddle to face Jen. "I DO NOT LIKE TOMMY!" I said, "we only pretended I did to get Jake back for throwing my in the river." I quickly finished before pushing Ace straight into a gallop.

"I'm gonna get you Brat!"

I heard hooves pounding behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Jake galloping toward me on Cheddar. I waited till he was neck and neck with me before pulling the reins into my left hip. As instructed Ace wheeled around on his hunches before taking off at a gallop past Jen, to the ranch. For once _I_ , Samantha Forester, had beaten _Jake Ely._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jen was pulling and prodding my head that night. We both had our dresses on and I had done both our make up. All that was left was for Jen to do our hair.

I felt one last jab before: "DONE!" Jen exclaimed slouching down on the bed. I stood up and walked over to the full-length mirror in the corner of the room. I couldn't help it, I gasped. Jen had braided in the strands of rein stones into my hair one braid on each side of my head then pulled them back to meet in the back of my head to form a crown like design. The rest of my hair was curled into ringlets to surround my face and cascade over my shoulders and down my back. the hunter green eye shadow with silver liner I had on made my eyes wide and the magenta lipstick made my lips look a little fuller. The bodies of the dress, that shimmered in the light when I moved, hugged my upper torso and once again I noticed how much taller I looked in the full skirt.

"Hurry up girls. The boys just pulled in." I heard my Gram yell up the stairs. I turned to my Jen sliding the final bobby pin home into her blond hair. We both hurried down the stairs. My breath caught in my throat when I saw him.

Jake had on a tight black silk shirt that showed off his muscular torso. The black dress pants emphasized his lung legs. He had pulled his black hair back into a tight pony tail.

I finished into the kitchen and gave my dad a look that said "you've had more than enough time to torment my date."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Three hours into the dance I was exhausted. I had danced with almost everyone there that I knew. I had danced with Jake, Darrell, Jake, Jen, Jake, and even the school newspaper's Chief editor RJay. Now I was finally sitting down. Jake sat down next to me putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Having fun brat?" he asked when I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Nope. I mean I've had to dance with all my friends and listen to all their funny jokes, Gah Jake how could you bring me here?" I said mockingly.

"I figured if I had to suffer through all the fun then so did you. Now how bout this you dance with me one more time and I'll drive you home." He said chuckling.

"You got your self a deal cowboy." When we got up the beat of the song died and was replaced by something much slower.

_Looks like we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby_

_We mighta took the long way_

_We knew we'd get there someday _

Jake spun me into his arms once we were on the dance floor. I felt his arms go around my waist as I slipped my arms around his neck.

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together still going strong _

I laid my head on his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart as he lead me around in little circles on the dance floor.

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night _

He was the only guy that I had ever run to when any thing was bothering me. I knew that no matter what happened I would always be his because that's when we were both happy. I didn't know if I could live with out him in my life. He would always be the one I loved.

_Ain't nothin' better_

_We beat the odds together_

_I'm glad we didn't listen_

_Look at what we would be missin' _

I would never want to miss a second when I was with Jake. Every moment I was with him I knew that nothing could cause me harm and that every moment was precious.

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together still going strong _

Jake was my strength and always had been.

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night _

I lifted my head off Jakes shoulder any reached up to lay my lips against his.

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night _

I felt him tighten his arms around my waist as he deepened the kiss. I felt the smoothness of his tongue run over my own and new that I would have melted right there on the dance floor if he wasn't there to hold me together.

_I'm so glad we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby._

As we walked over to tell our friends good night I new that as long as I lived I could depended on the great guy next to me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Monday came faster then ever. I ran out of the house when I heard Jake pull up outside of the house. I slid into the passenger seat and quickly leaned over and gave him a kiss. I settled into his arms as we drove to school. When we got there we headed to my locker gathered the few things I had in there and moved them to his locker. Not only was it more convenient than going to two lockers every passing period, but it was also in the middle of all of our classes unlike mine which was totally out of the way. The morning passed in a blur. Before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I walked out of my history room and couldn't believe my eyes. There was Jake leaning against the lockers like he usually was when class got out but this time he was locking lips with non-other then Rachel Slocum. I reacted with out thinking. I grabbed Rachel by her hair and pulled her away from Jake.

"HOW COULD YOU? I HATE YOU JACOB ELY! I HATE YOU! I SWEAR TO GOD I HATE!" I screamed tears rolling down my cheeks. In that moment though I realized that I loved him more then words could say. I spun on my heels and ran down the hall way ignoring his pleas for me to come back. I ran to my next class, the only class where I was a star pupil. Journalism. I ran straight to the dark room, but ran into some one coming out. I looked up to find a startled RJay. I pushed past him and into the calming red light of the closet sized room.

"Sam what's wrong?" I heard the chief editor ask.

"I can't believe him." I muttered, my hands in my head.

"who what happened?"

"that filthy asshole Jake he was fucking making out with the school tramp!" I spit out.

"Sam he's not worth it." He said putting his arms around me.

"oh RJay what in the world am I going to do? He's always been there for me. He was my best friend. I just don't know what to do."

"no offence but who is the school tramp may I ask?"

"Rachel Slocum." I spat the name out like the poison it was.

"oh, well I was just on my way out for an after school interview do you want to come I could always use an extra set of eyes." he said trying to cheer me up.

"if it'll get me out of class sure." I said as I felt every thing in me die slowly inch-by-inch.

"I'll go talk to Mr. Blain." **(I think that's the teachers name I don't have the books currently to refer to borrowed them out to a friend.) **

I felt my phone go off and was to surprise to see my house number showing during school hours.

"Hello?"

"Sam we need you to come straight home after school."

"Why dad what's wrong?"

"Well honey I'm sorry but a coyote got into the pasture while we where out on the range, oh honey I'm sorry but we have to put Ace down."

"Wh-what? I'll be there in a couple minutes. Please just wait till I get there." I hung up before he could answer mw. When RJay came in I explained the situation to him and he agreed to drive me straight home.

When we got there I jumped out of the truck and ran to where my baby was laying I could see the pain in his eyes and could here how labored his breathing was. I looked up when I saw my dad coming toward me. He held in his hand a small pistol. I cried harder when I saw him lay the gun to my horse's head. I could see the regret in my dad's eyes as he pulled the trigger. I felt Ace's head jerk back as the force hit. I lay there for a while before I felt a pair of arms pull me into a solid chest. I glanced up and saw RJay was the one holding me. Slowly I pushed my way out of his arms and stood up. I walked him to his truck and thanked him for every thing he had down for me that day.

When I walked into the house I collapsed onto the couch.

_How could I stay here when the man I loved had betrayed me, and the horse I loved more then the man was dead? I couldn't. I decided that I would go back and start again in San Francisco._

I stood up and went to my find my dad. I found him watching as the stable hands buried the body of my beloved horse.

"Dad I need to talk to you."

"Lets go in the barn." He said putting his arm around me and gently guiding me there. "What is it hon? And just curious but where's Jake?"

"One I would appreciate it if you never mention that back stabbing cheater to me again, and I want to move back to San Francisco." I said taking a breath before the last.

"I'll talk to you about the boy latter but honey why on the world do you want to go back to the city? I had to make you leave last time and you wear 11 then." He said worried.

"Because I don't want to be here any more. Dad the guy I loved cheated on me and the horse that I loved more then anything is dead. If this is what its like to be a ranch girl then I don't want to be one."

"Well if that's what you want we'll talk to your aunt and see if it's ok with her." He said giving me a hug.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Three weeks later we were all at the airport saying our good byes. I walked to Jen first and gave her hug.

"write me ok?" she said wiping away tears.

"every day." I promised. Next I went over to Darrel, "Take care of her for me ok?"

"I promise, and take care of your self Sammy." He said pulling me into a rib breaking hug. Next were all of the Ely Brothers, I hugged every one except Jake whom I walked by with out so much as a glance. I hugged Maxine Ely, and her husband. Next came all of my friends from school. The last person before my family was Ms. Allen.

"take care of the mustangs for me ok?"

"I will make sure to come back and visit." She said hugging me.

"I don't think that'll happen but send me pictures every chance you get."

Then I went to where my family was standing. I knew this would be the hardest part. Every one hugged me tightly then I walked onto the plain knewing I would never come back here if it was possible.


End file.
